


‘Si Vis Amari, Ama’

by MoonKitty



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, Lost chapter, M/M, OT3 ftw, Sexual exploration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonKitty/pseuds/MoonKitty
Summary: Complete and utter acceptance despite all his faults and flaws wasn’t something Nico had ever expected to receive from one, much lesstwo,people.





	‘Si Vis Amari, Ama’

**Author's Note:**

> _'If you want to be loved, then love.'_
> 
> This is a ‘lost chapter’ for [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463215), for those who wanted to read the smut. :3 If you haven’t read that fic, then you’ll probably be a little lost reading this one, because that one is cute while this one gets _right_ down to business. ;]

They settled in on the bed, Piper sitting against the headboard with Nico leaning back against her, facing forward…towards Jason, who pulled off his own shirt without any sort of extra flair or showmanship. Not that he needed any. All those sleek, toned muscles were flashy enough in their own right, and Nico could only stare, wide-eyed, as the blond demigod climbed onto the bed and moved towards them purposefully. Piper murmured a comforting _just relax_ against Nico’s ear as Jason leaned in, and this time there _was_ some charmspeak in it, because already the younger teen was trembling against her. As Jason’s lips found his in a brief, gentle kiss, Nico couldn’t help gasping and jerking backwards, breaking off the kiss and then instantly kicking himself inwardly for doing so. What if Jason took it personally, what if he thought Nico didn’t really want this, what if he’d already ruined everything by pulling away like that, what if—

All those frantic _what ifs_ faltered and crumbled away as Nico glanced up to find Jason smiling down at him, a look of understanding and patience and not at all any of the things that Nico had been worried about on his face. Instead, the blond demigod just raised his eyebrows a little, a nonverbal _is this okay?,_ wanting to make sure of the situation before he moved in once again.

Nico swallowed hard and nodded, wishing he could’ve managed a reassuring smile, but even with Piper murmuring charmspeak in his ears again, he didn’t think he could quite pull that off. This time he closed his eyes and braced himself a little as Jason leaned in, and although he still couldn’t help flinching at the initial contact, soon he was tilting his head to the side for a better angle, then opening his mouth to the other demigod completely. It still felt kind of awkward, the sensation more than a little strange, but at the same time...there was something captivating about it too, a curious and delicious sort of electricity that made it hard to think and easier to simply act, to give in to whatever impulse his body told him to move on.

Before long, he’d left any thoughts about awkwardness far behind, his hands coming up to grasp at Jason’s shoulders, unashamedly clinging to him and pulling him closer; and this time only when his need to breathe overcame his equally-desperate need to feel Jason’s mouth on his did Nico break off the kiss. He could feel Jason’s breath, hot and quick, as the blond demigod leaned in to rest his forehead against Nico’s, and the son of Hades was suddenly equally aware of Piper’s lips moving slowly, sensuously along his neck and shoulder.

“So…I’ve never done this to another guy, just as a warning,” Jason admitted a little sheepishly between kisses as his hands found their way down to the waistband of Nico’s dark blue boxer shorts.

“I’ll talk you through it,” Piper soothed, which seemed to be all Jason needed to hear. After glancing up and catching Nico’s eye to be sure that he had permission, that this was still okay, and receiving a tiny nod in reply, Jason carefully eased those dark blue boxers off the smaller teen.

Nico could feel his whole upper body flushing, unused to being so completely exposed to someone, and he almost changed his mind about all of this then and there; then Jason touched him, and any concept of backing out disappeared in a rush of longing. Piper was murmuring instructions to Jason, her lips brushing against Nico’s ear again every so often, but old-fashioned sensibilities or not, he couldn’t even find it in himself to be scandalized by what she was saying. In fact, that soothing, steady stream of words was almost unintelligible to the younger demigod from the instant Jason bent his head and took him into his mouth.

At that, Nico let out a low, choked cry, Jason’s hand on his waist and Piper’s legs clamping in tightly on either side of him all that kept his hips from bucking sharply upwards. It was like nothing he’d ever felt, nothing he’d ever even imagined (okay, maybe it was a _little_ like what he’d imagined), the wet heat of the other teen’s mouth, the stroke of his tongue, the steady movement and pressure all mind-blowing (no pun intended).

Nico let his eyes fall closed and his head drop back against Piper’s shoulder, and he dimly realized that he was grasping at her thighs right above the knee, his grip hard enough that she’d be certain to find clusters of little bruises there in the morning. His breathing was already coming fast and sharp, and before long Piper wrapped her arms around his chest, helping hold him still. Her mouth found an old scar running over his shoulder, and she traced it lightly with her tongue and teeth, eliciting another shudder from the dark-haired demigod pressed close against her. Soon one of Nico’s hands came up to clutch at one of her arms instead, trying to find something to hold onto as he gasped and panted and tried to bite back his groans.

He didn’t last long, but none of them had really expected him to, all things considered, and within minutes that felt both far too short and far longer than they actually were, he came with a jerk and a shudder and a low, strangled cry. Jason choked a bit, the uneven movement of Nico’s hips not helping matters for him; but Piper reached out a hand, brushing it gently along the blond’s jawbone as she murmured a command that, for all its softness, was steel at its core: “Good, just like that...now, _swallow.”_

As much charmspeak as she’d laced into that last word, Jason could only obey, gulping down his current mouthful and whatever else came after. For his part, Nico could only stare sightlessly upwards and gasp in huge lungfuls of air, lost in a daze of fading pleasure, because he’d never...at least not with anyone else, and he wasn’t certain what came next—

Jason didn’t seem to have any doubts there though, because after wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and fumbling his way out of his jeans and underwear (boxer-briefs), he was moving back up the bed and leaning in to press his lips against Nico’s again, harder and more desperately this time. “Touch me,” he gasped against the younger demigod’s cheek in between messy kisses, the words more of a plea than a command, though he added a moment later, “H-however you want...I-I mean, _if_ you want…”

Nico did want. _Very_ much, actually.

Without the slightest pause, the son of Hades reached out, both hands cradling Jason’s jaw, firmly turning the older demigod’s face his way and then all but crushing his mouth against the blond teen’s. This time, Nico was in control, on the offensive, and Jason let him lead, and before long Nico’s hands had dropped from Jason’s face to his shoulders and chest. One hand stayed on one broad shoulder, clinging and clutching in an anxious muddle of desire and self-doubt, even as the other began wandering down the firm, muscle-ridged plane of Jason’s abdomen, exploring the fascinating dips between muscles, tracing the sharp angle of his hip-bone. After skating around his navel, questing fingers found a trail of fine blond hair leading downward, and followed it.

Jason was hard already, and had been that way long before he’d taken off his underwear, had started to get that way from the moment he’d watched Piper kneeling in front of the son of Hades and pressing a lingering kiss to the hollow of his hip. Kissing Nico himself, then _pleasuring_ Nico, had made the tension close to unbearable, and as other teen’s fingers brushed lightly along his shaft, Jason let out a ragged gasp and flinched hard. Nico froze immediately, then started to withdraw his hand, only to find one of Jason’s settling on top of it, turning it over and pulling it away just long enough for Piper to dump some lube onto his open palm, then guiding it back down into place, curling his fingers around sensitive, too-hot flesh.

_“Please,”_ Jason somehow managed to get out between messy kisses and the panted breaths that punctuated them, “I wasn’t saying no--so don’t--don’t stop--I don’t want you to--so as long as _you_ still want to--keep--keep going…!”

It was a little strange to be doing this sort of thing to someone else, but Nico was too caught up in the moment to let himself hesitate. He _wanted_ to touch Jason, wanted to explore and learn the other teen’s body, not to mention return the favor from a few moments ago and make the older demigod feel good, too. And so while the angle was definitely different, the rest of it was similar and familiar enough that any last lingering shreds of hesitance or embarrassment fell away beneath the firm, almost relentless movement of his hand.

And Jason reacted _wonderfully._ It was somehow fascinating to see him like this, the prim, proper, at times almost boringly by-the-book praetor hissing in sharp breaths through clenched teeth, blue eyes half-lidded and hazy with pleasure, his handsome face twisted in an expression almost like pain as sweat beaded across his forehead and gathered on his upper lip.

It was annoying, maybe a little frustrating, but certainly not at all unexpected that, unlike Nico, Jason’s endurance and control was considerable, and the son of Hades’ forearm was starting to cramp up by the time he finally managed to push the older demigod over the edge. It was definitely worth the pain, though, feeling Jason’s whole body seize up and then convulse with dozens of tiny shudders, and the long, low groan escaping from somewhere deep in his chest as he let his forehead come to rest on Nico’s shoulder was deliciously satisfying as well.

_...Speaking of ‘delicious’..._

Nico started to shift in place, attempting to pull away from Piper enough to slide down the bed and put his tongue and mouth to use, to clean up the resulting mess like the older demigod had done for him; but almost before he’d even started to move, he found Jason’s large, callused hand pressing firmly against the middle of his bare chest.

“Next time,” the son of Jupiter said, and with a much deeper blush than Nico would’ve expected, considering everything they’d done already--especially everything _Jason_ had done already. “Uh, maybe. If you…”

“Don’t worry about that kind of thing right now, Nico,” Piper cut in smoothly, and he could hear the smile in her voice, could feel it against his shoulder blade as she pressed her mouth to the thin, soft skin there. “Let us spoil you a little this time...after all, tonight is all about what we can do for _you.”_

Nico watched Jason hastily clean their hands, and then himself off with a damp washcloth that Piper snagged from the nightstand and passed his way, his broad hand shaking the whole time, and the instant he finished, he tossed the cloth aside, turned a slightly shy smile down at Nico, and leaned in to tenderly brush his lips against the younger teen’s once again.

After that, their kisses were lazier, more relaxed and less rushed, an unhurried experience of enjoyment and exploration...at least until Piper finally interjected, with a note of clear amusement in her tone, “Hey, Jason? You really need to learn how to _share.”_

Obligingly Jason broke off the kiss, easily and immediately flipping the smaller teen over, and Nico suddenly found himself face to face with a seductively-smirking Piper. Now that it came to it, to actually interacting like this with her, Nico wavered a bit, uncertain for a variety of reasons. She was beautiful, he couldn’t deny that, but did he _really_ want to...and Jason was _right there_ watching them, which felt like it should be awkward somehow, plus kissing in general was still new territory for him, regardless of how fantastic an introduction he’d had to it, how comfortable it had already begun to feel with Jason.

Piper seemed to understand though, and closed the space between them for him, reaching out to brush dark, sweat-dampened hair out of his eyes before gently cupping his face in both hands. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” she murmured, tenderly brushing the pads of her thumbs across his cheekbones, and the warmth in her words and her touch made something in Nico’s chest clench tightly. She wasn’t at all what he would’ve wanted in more ordinary circumstances, wasn’t normally a person he could’ve been physically attracted to, but...he wanted that warmth, wanted to be _cherished_ in the way her hands on his face and body promised, and if love was love like people said these days, then maybe he could make an exception, especially for a child of Aphrodite.

Piper didn’t press him, letting Nico work through what he wanted and didn’t want from her, waiting for him to meet her eyes and give a determined nod before pulling him in for a kiss.

He’d thought Jason was a great kisser, but Nico realized almost instantly that Jason must’ve learned everything he knew about kissing from Piper, because within seconds she had him moaning into her mouth and literally shaking with desire again, all his previous indecision forgotten.

…Which…was actually a bit of a problem.

Touching Jason hadn’t been all that difficult, since he knew what he himself liked, what felt good and what was just uncomfortable. There were bound to be certain differences, personal preferences and the like, but at least he had _some_ idea of where to start. But Piper…he had zero experience with girls in a situation like this, had never expected to _have_ or even _want_ any experience with girls in a situation like this, and it left him helplessly hesitant, especially since she clearly had no qualms about touching _him._

“Wh-what…what should I do,” he managed to pant into the crook of her neck as she kissed her way along his collarbone, “Tell me how to touch you.”

With the way they were situated, and with Jason behind him, anchoring him and steadying him, Nico could make use of both hands, a detail that Piper didn’t miss. Her own hands moved away from his face and shoulders, gliding down his scarred forearms and settling atop his wrists, clasping at them loosely, guiding them to the bottom edge of her crop-top cami. The son of Hades hesitated, his eyes flicking up to find Piper’s, seeking both permission and some clearly much-needed encouragement.

“Go ahead,” Piper murmured, allowing just the barest thread of charmspeak to wind its way through those simple words. “Don’t be afraid. I want this. I want _you.”_

Even having been given such explicit permission, Nico wasn’t hurried or rough about it. It was unexpectedly gentle, still slightly shy, the way he eased the cami up and over her head, then simply let it fall sideways, out of his hand and onto the floor once it was off. There was a great deal of bashful uncertainty in the way his hands settled on her breasts, and though he was still unsure at first, he seemed to find the sensation interesting, at the very least. She was so _soft,_ her skin almost velvety-smooth in a way that his and Jason’s definitely weren’t; and while he could feel the underlying steel of the well-toned muscles of her body, there were still places where that feminine softness was decidedly pronounced, which was somehow both fascinating and a little bewildering for the son of Hades.

Copying what she’d done to him earlier, he leaned in to press a kiss to her neck, slowly working his way down over her collarbone. A gentle, accidental brush of teeth against her clavicle had her arching into him, pushing her chest into his hands; and after a moment’s consideration, he dipped his head lower and hesitantly took one of those pert nipples into his mouth, drawing out a sharp gasp from the other demigod.

It felt similar to what he’d been doing to Jason before, and Nico decided that he very much liked _getting_ this sort of reaction instead of just giving one--enough so that he reflexively suckled harder, adding a swipe of his tongue or a brush of teeth every so often. Jason must’ve liked the sounds Piper was making, too; with the way the older boy was grinding against him from behind, Nico could very definitely feel _all_ of him, which was enough to make Nico himself give a little groan and unthinkingly bite down significantly harder than before.

Piper gave a little yelp at that, though it wasn’t really a pained noise, then grasped at his wrist, guiding his other hand down her side, across her thigh, Nico marveling again at the sleek, soft feel of her skin. His mouth came off her breast with a quiet, startled _pop,_ though, when she guided his hand up between her legs and his fingers pressed against obviously damp fabric. Eyes wide and questioning, he looked down at her, surprised to find that she was actually aroused by his awkward attempts at foreplay, by _him._ On receiving an affirmative nod, his fingers hooked into the silky material of her underwear, and before he could overthink anything, he’d drawn them down, and Piper was shifting, bending her legs to make it easier for him to get them off entirely...at which point he carelessly tossed them aside, his curiosity roused, his attention clearly elsewhere.

As he touched her again, this time without the barrier of her underwear between them, Nico finally fully recognized and accepted that he really did want them both. Not because they were male or female, but instead simply because they were _them._ They were warmth and affection and acceptance and a place to belong, somewhere to call _home._

He wanted Jason Grace and Piper McLean, and no one else.

He’d gone still and contemplative once more as he thought about that, letting the idea slide into place in his psyche then locking it in as an unquestionable truth. Again it was Piper who pulled him out of his thoughts and back into the present, fingers lightly caressing his cheek, his jaw, his lips, before she pulled him in for another kiss. “See,” she murmured against his mouth in a breathless whisper, “We both want you.”

Actions spoke louder than words, especially in situations like that, so Nico just kissed her back harder in reply.

After a moment she pulled away a bit, but only a bit, her eyes--currently a blue-green so deep it was almost black--searching his dark ones.

“Do you want to stop for tonight?” Piper’s voice was a low, husky half-murmur, and she cradled his face again tenderly, thumbs stroking his cheekbones again as she spoke. “We’ve already done a lot, and we don’t need to rush anything. We have time, if you need it or want it. If you’re not ready for anything else right now—”

“No.” Nico’s voice was slightly hoarse-sounding, though that didn’t really surprise him, considering the kind of sounds he’d been making. “I want this. I want…more. I want all of it, everything…everything that both of you can give me. And I want it tonight.”

_I’ve been waiting for too long,_ he silently added. _I don’t want to wait any more, now that I don’t have to._

Though he hadn’t spoken those words aloud, the other two demigods seemed to know where he was coming from, what he was saying without him having to say aloud, and after exchanging a meaningful look, they both reached for more of the things on the bedside table. Now that he wasn’t caught between them being kissed senseless, Nico noticed how well-prepared for all this they really were, and had the startling thought that they must’ve packed all this stuff before they’d even known if he’d say yes.

It took them all out of the moment a little, pausing like this, but if they were going to do it, they wanted to do it right, even if it was a little awkward now that the heat and passion had given way to practical necessity. It wasn’t completely cold and purposeful, though--not with Piper involved. Somehow, and neither boy really knew how she managed it, but she made the way she rolled the condom down onto Jason a sultry sort of promise, the movement of her hands purposeful and deliberately just a little slower than it had to be. The way she applied whatever sort of sweet-smelling oil (was it _coconut?)_ that they were using as lube was equally provocative--Jason was already hard, already ready, but she still took her time, and the son of Jupiter couldn’t seem to resist leaning in over Nico’s shoulder to give her a rough, quick kiss once she was done. 

“...Still don’t really know what I’m doing here, so...tell me if it hurts, or if you want me to stop, okay?” Jason said, his hands coming to rest on Nico’s hips. “...Are you—are you still sure you—”

_“Gods,_ Grace, _yes. Please.”_

And so, after pressing a brief kiss to Nico’s shoulder blade in acknowledgement and maybe-apology, Jason took him, slow and careful inch by slow and careful inch. Nico was glad of that slowness, because even then it was almost too much to take, especially since Piper had made use of the leftover coconut oil thickly coating her hand and reached down between them to grasp at him, her other hand tightly clasping Jason’s, their fingers intertwined over one of Nico’s hips.

They took things slow the entire time, both out of respect for Nico and also out of necessity--it was the younger teen’s first time, after all, and Jason’s first time with this particular sort of intimacy. But between what Jason was doing behind him, and Piper’s deft hand sliding and squeezing and giving a firm-but-gentle little twist every so often, Nico didn’t last long this time either. Before long he was gasping out a ragged little cry, coming quickly and hard--and all over Piper’s stomach.

For a long moment, Nico could only stare at the mess in something like horror, his body locking up as his mind became a blur of guilt and panicked thoughts and _oh gods, what had he just done to her,_ yes this sort of thing was what they were here for tonight but he shouldn’t have—he should have—what he’d done to Jason was one thing, it had clearly been expected, but _this—_

Before his shell-shocked mind could cope with what he’d done, much less even _begin_ to find the proper words to try to apologize, Piper shattered it again in a totally different way. Without a word, she dragged a finger over her stomach and through his cum, her half-lidded eyes flicking up to lock with his as she raised the digit to her lips and slowly, pointedly licked it clean.

Nico could feel himself gaping at her, jaw hanging open slackly as she did it again, this time taking her whole finger into her mouth with a low hum of pleasure. He’d tasted traces of himself in some of the kisses he’d shared with Jason, and it had been…odd, maybe a little bitter, though not exactly bad. Still, it was certainly nothing to make a sound like _that_ over…and yet, the fact that she had…

Lingering old-fashioned sensibilities or not, he couldn’t deny the fact that it was provocative in the best way possible. Fumblingly he grabbed at her wrist with one unsteady hand, pulling her finger out of her mouth and surging forward to kiss her soundly instead, tasting himself again and not liking or disliking it any better the second time around. Piper returned the kiss with equal intensity, the short nails of one hand digging into his back a little even as her other grasped at him again, finding him well on his way to getting hard once more. And once he was—

“You too,” he managed to say between gasping breaths, locking eyes with Piper again, a near-desperate _need_ to be closer to her, as close as possible to both of them, shining in his dark eyes. “I want—I want you, too.”

The barest flicker of surprise widened her eyes, but only briefly; then she was leaning in to press a kiss to his jaw as she guided him in.

Nico had to grit his teeth to bite back a loud groan, because he’d _really_ never imagined anything feeling like this, so warm and wet and tight. It was different from how Jason’s mouth had felt, but best of all was the fact that he had the freedom to move: he could push himself in deeper, all the way to the hilt, without having to worry about choking anyone.

Between that and having Jason still inside him, the knowledge that he had both of them, that he was taking and being taken by them at the same time, that they were all connected so intimately...it was almost overwhelming. His body was quivering, taut as a bowstring, and despite the fact that he was almost panting, he couldn’t seem to get enough air into his lungs. Thankfully, the other two demigods had enough self-control to be patient with him, letting Nico catch his breath and adjust to the waves of pleasure and new sensations crashing around and through him.

It took some trial and error to find a rhythm that worked for all three of them, but they were quick to adapt as always, and before long they managed it, more or less.

Jason came first, and though his arms were wavery and unsteady, the big blond managed to brace himself instead of collapsing on top of both of the other, smaller demigods. After a few seconds of gasping in air, he slowly, carefully pulled out, then headed to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and clean himself up, leaving the other two alone for a few minutes. Not that either of them was really in any state to notice, particularly: Nico had gone pretty wavery and unsteady himself as Jason had moved away, a mix of slight pain and pleasure, as before. Now his whole body had gone stiff, elbows locked, as he’d struggled to keep from simply sinking down on top of Piper, leaving both of them unfulfilled. Piper squirmed beneath him, urging him to move, and he only partly managed to bite back a hissed stream of Italian swearing at the feeling of her clenching around him.

She almost certainly would’ve rolled Nico over onto his back and finished things herself if Jason hadn’t come back at just that moment. The son of Jupiter braced himself over both of them with one hand, the other briefly grasping Nico’s hipbone before slipping down and around to where the other two demigods were connected, rubbing hard at the spot right between the apex of Piper’s thighs, sending her over the edge with a back-arching cry. Nico choked on another curse as he came as well--Piper was holding him too tightly, and Jason’s weight against his back was too much for him to even make an attempt at pulling out. The other two didn’t seem worried about it though, so Nico didn’t think about it overly long; truthfully, he was too tired to do that anyway.

Jason moved away almost immediately, but Nico couldn’t even find the strength to slip himself out of Piper, much less shift himself off of her; his whole body was trembling, every muscle completely and utterly spent after being put through so many intense ups and downs. That aside, it was unexpectedly comfortable to rest against her like this, a soft, warm body that cradled his own, gentle curves to match all his sharp, bony angles. Her hands moved tenderly across his back as he drowsed in the afterglow, thumbs pressing down just hard enough to work out any lingering knots of tension that remained in his neck and shoulders.

It was Piper who finally shifted beneath him, carefully rolling him to the side to lay him out on his back in the middle of the bed, between herself and Jason, who’d stretched out on his side on the other half of the bed and now helped her settle the sleeping son of Hades more comfortably between them. Nico scarcely stirred throughout the whole process, worn out and already deeply asleep by the time Jason reached down to pull the blankets up from the foot of the bed and cover all three of them.

Once they were both satisfied that Nico would be warm enough, blankets snugly tucked up under his chin, Jason and Piper leaned over him to share a gentle, lingering kiss. After just a few moments they broke away, both lying back to just smile and smile at each other over Nico’s head, their hands clasped together firmly but loosely in the sheets above the younger demigod’s pillow.


End file.
